


Of Loyalties and Love (AKA Kudou Shinichi and That One Quidditch Match)

by MoonlightBlizzard



Series: Shinkai Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, DCMK Secret Santa, DCMK Secret Santa 2019, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Quidditch, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBlizzard/pseuds/MoonlightBlizzard
Summary: Miraculously alive to see his seventh year, Shinichi had the honor of being the Head Boy. Duties included; organizing the Prefects, coordinating with the scary Head Girl, making sure Akako-hime's fans weren't actually running an illegal love potions operation, and the hardest of them all... maintaining peace within the student body.With the Quidditch Season coming up - Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor, bitter rivals since the last three years - tension in the school is understandably high. Worst part? His boyfriend is right in the middle of it.His life is just ridiculous, really.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Shinkai Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598596
Comments: 32
Kudos: 160





	Of Loyalties and Love (AKA Kudou Shinichi and That One Quidditch Match)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Jodaneko](https://jodaneko.tumblr.com/) for the [DCMK Secret Santa!](https://dcmksecretsanta.tumblr.com/) Hope you enjoy this! Merry Christmas!!!

He had been beyond excited when the letter came from school this July, heavier than usual. It had landed with a thud on his parents’ polished mahogany dining table, nearly missed the porridge bowl, and everyone froze. They knew the distinctive thud. They had heard it once before, two years ago, back when he was in fifth year. To hear it on his seventh and final year…

He had opened the envelope with barely contained glee mixed with smug satisfaction, because _of course_ he would get it, who else would it be, Kaito was going to be so proud… and when the badge rolled out, a bright blue with the words ‘HEAD BOY’ emblazoned on it, his mother screamed.

“SHIN-CHAN!” Yukiko squealed, vaulting over the table to squeeze her son half to death, with no regard for their china. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Yuusaku casting a quick spell to move the bowls and plates out of his wife’s way.

“Mom!” He complained half-heartedly, though a huge grin had decorated his face. “You’re strangling me!”

“I’m so proud of you! My baby boy, another Head Boy in the family! Continuing the noble tradition of your ancestors!”

This was, of course, an exaggeration. The Kudou line had had some Prefects, but while his father had been a Head Boy as well, the only other Head Girl in their ancestry was Kudou Hatsu back in the 1400s. As with any other pure-blooded wizarding families, they kept a quite detailed family tree.

When the gang met up in the third week after they got their letters – as they had been doing since the second year after being fast friends due to the train seating arrangement – upon seeing him approach Florean Fortescue’s Ice-Cream Parlour with the blue pin blatantly worn on his scarf, Heiji had yelled, “Kudou, you’re fucking Head Boy!”

“Nope, that’d be me, actually,” Kaito had laughed, greeting him with a kiss. “So proud of you, baby!”

Saguru had looked part happy for him, part disappointed and slightly envious he missed the honor himself. The disappointment quickly faded, though, when they found out that Shinichi’s work partner, the Head Girl, was none other than Miyano Shiho herself. Saguru was deathly afraid of her. To be fair, everyone had a healthy dose of fear and respect for the potions prodigy, but at least Shiho and Shinichi got along well.

Saguru was even less envious now, with the whole Head Boy duties giving Shinichi headaches. He loved Hogwarts, he really did. Between the crazy adventures he and his friends got into every year, the antics of the students, the gossip and drama surrounding the general school life, there never was a dull moment. But sometimes he wished he could just stand up on the breakfast table, and yell at everyone to _behave, dammit!_

Now, Shinichi knew he wasn’t the most rule-abiding student. His ‘midnight strolls’ with Kaito was just one of his examples of frequent rule-breaking. As Kaito had pointed out, only twelve people in the whole school had access to the fifth floor Prefects’ bathroom. And they were hormonal teenagers in love, sue him. There had been the memorable, embarrassing, awkward moment involving Moaning Myrtle last year which Kaito had thankfully made sure stayed between the three of them. Really, he didn’t know why Megure-sensei picked him as Head Boy, besides the obvious answer of nepotism and perhaps his infamous death glare that scared most of the student body.

So no, despite popular opinion, Shinichi was not the strict, stick-to-the-rules type of person. In his defense, he at least had morals, standards, mental codes, and all that were required to behave like a decent human being. But apparently, he was the only one in the Great Hall who thought that Quidditch rivalry was not an acceptable reason to hex, jinx, and/or start an all-out duel with someone else. He had given no less than twenty detentions on the last week alone.

Or maybe he was just biased. Ran would say he was cranky because he couldn’t get his breakfast cuddles. The tension between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had never been this high. The last three seasons of Quidditch had seen the most grueling, neck-to-neck, spectacular matches whenever the two houses faced each other. And this year, the draws had it that they would face each other on the first match of the season.

Personally, Shinichi was torn. On one hand, he wanted his house to win the Quidditch Cup, and Ravenclaw was their most formidable enemy. It was an honor, and it gave a substantial amount of points to help them win the House Cup at the end of the year. On the other hand, Kaito was Ravenclaw’s Quidditch Captain, and arguably the best flyer in the school. He glided so naturally on a broom, it was beautiful to watch. His parents were both what the Muggles called ‘magicians’, and they taught Kaito tricks and sleight of hand since he was small. Kaito used that talent of his to amuse his friends and occasionally to steal the Quaffle from his opponent’s hands.

As a bonus, he also had this post-victory glow that never failed to make Shinichi itching to ravish him.

So yes, Shinichi was _very_ torn. He and Kaito had played dutiful members to their own houses and stopped visiting each other’s tables for the time being. House separatism had dramatically decreased over the years, with students often switching tables to eat with their friends regardless of the sorting. He had to admit he missed the weight of Kaito’s head, half-asleep on his shoulder as he ate his breakfast. Shinichi was seriously tempted to pack some sandwiches and juice, grab Kaito and went to eat their breakfast by the lake or somewhere remote, where there were no Ravenclaws or Gryffindors trying to murder each other by stares.

 _Oh well,_ he consoled himself. _At least the game is today. By tomorrow everything will be back to normal._

Heiji entered the Great Hall amidst thunderous applause and catcalls from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, already in his uniform. Quidditch days were some of the only days when the students cheer louder for anyone other than for Akako-hime, who made dramatic breakfast appearances every other day, complete with enchanted flying butterflies and a musical background sometimes. The Slytherin descendant was practically a royalty at school, with an official fan club who fawned over her, followed her wherever she went, and – Kaito was convinced – were selling potent love potions to their underlings so they could drug poor, unsuspecting students to add to Akako-hime’s _‘brainwashed minions, Shinichi! They’re brainwashed, I’m telling you!’_

Shinichi had scoffed, sure Kaito was being his overly dramatic self, and didn’t think too much about it.

Heiji plopped down next to Shinichi with a grin, and slung an arm over his shoulders, insufferably cheerful.

“Yo Kudou! Why the long face, huh? The weather’s perfect for the game! We’re going to win this for sure!”

Shinichi sighed into his coffee. “Yeah. Wish you all the best, Hattori.”

“Oh, don’t mind him, he’s been grumpy all week because Kaito-kun’s not giving him any cuddles,” Ran chirped from behind them.

The boys turned to see Ran, with a blushing Kazuha in tow, approached them from the Hufflepuff table.

“K-kazuha! Good morning!” Heiji sat up straighter, hand automatically went to comb his hair.

Kazuha and Heiji had finally gotten over their insecurities and started dating by the end of last year. They were still in the awkward, but sweet, butterflies-in-the-stomach, honeymoon phase of their relationship, which annoyed Shinichi to no end despite his happiness for his friends.

“I’m not _grumpy,”_ Shinichi protested.

“Yeah, sure!” Ran rolled her eyes.

He loved Ran, but sometimes he regretted that she knew him too well. They had grown up together, after all. He couldn’t hide anything from her. It was Ran, after all, that had realized how he felt for Kaito and encouraged – practically forced – him to take the Ravenclaw out on a real date on their first ever Hogsmeade weekend. He remembered cursing her in his head, lamenting her recommendation as they sat awkwardly at Madam Puddifoot’s, avoiding eye contact, making forced small talk, and generally being unlike themselves. He remembered fondly when he finally had had enough, and pulled Kaito to investigate the Shrieking Shack. The date had ended on a high note after that, and they both swore they would never visit the awful, over-pink tea shop ever again.

“Good morning Heiji, Shinichi-kun!” Kazuha greeted them politely, twisting her hands in front of her. She yelped when Ran elbowed her sharply. “U-um, Heiji, good luck on the game!”

Quick as lightning, she gave Heiji a smooch and practically ran back to her table amidst catcalls, face as red as Heiji’s uniform. Heiji, for his part, just stared at her with wide eyes, frozen in his seat.

“She foresaw that you needed some extra boost, Heiji-kun!” Ran laughed. “What’s better than a good luck kiss, right?”

Heiji was still frozen.

“Oh come on, Hattori. It isn’t like you’ve never kissed before, right?” Shinichi scoffed, patting Heiji in the back.

That seemed to snap the Beater out of his daze. “Well, yeah we have, but… Why am I talking about this with you?!”

Everyone around them laughed.

“Well excuse me if we’re not exhibitionists like you,” Heiji huffed, a slow blush rising up his cheeks.

“We’re not _exhibitionists,_ per se. We’re just… not ashamed of the fact that we love each other.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet, Shinichi!” Ran said, laughing.

Shinichi just shrugged. He and Kaito had known each other for six whole years, been dating for the last three. What’s there to be ashamed about? Though, thinking about all this just made him miss his boyfriend more. Kazuha’s stunt reminded him painfully that he hadn’t had the chance to even properly _talk_ to Kaito in a week, much less actually holding and kissing him.

He got his chance right before the game started. Determined to give Kaito a good luck kiss, he had gone to the Quidditch Pitch early and waited by the changing room. He spotted the messy head coming from far away, and smiled to himself. Kaito looked especially good this morning, with the wind blowing in his hair, excitement and nerves lighting him up. He lit up even further upon spotting Shinichi, and made a beeline for him.

“Shinichi!”

The Gryffindor laughed as Kaito leaped into his arms. He lifted him up, spun him a little, before dipping him down to silence Kaito’s surprised laugh with a kiss. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, it was a moment right out from the Muggle moving pictures Kaito had him watch over the summers when he visited Kaito’s home.

The rest of the Ravenclaw team passed by them with good-natured catcalls, and joking reprimands he’d better not distract their team captain on purpose to make sure his own house won the game today. Shinichi ignored them all in favor of the feel of Kaito’s lips on his, the taste of pumpkin juice lingering in his mouth, and Kaito’s soft breathy gasps as their tongues danced.

All too soon, the kiss end. Kaito pulled back with a grin. “I missed you, too, Shinichi!”

Shinichi gave him a fond smile, pecking him on the forehead once. “Good luck for today. Go kick some ass, Kai!”

“Even when it’s your own team I’m beating?” Kaito laughed.

Shinichi could tell he must’ve been making an interesting, twisted expression, because Kaito laughed harder.

“I’m torn,” he admitted.

“I can tell,” Kaito chuckled. “Well, either way, you’re going with me tonight. I need my Shinichi time, it’s been too long!” Kaito whined, looking up to him from under his stupidly long eyelashes. Like a Pavlovian response, Shinichi could feel his dick twitching. He hoped Myrtle had learned her lesson and they wouldn’t get another nasty surprise in the middle of a lap dance.

With a last kiss, Kaito went into the changing room, and Shinichi headed off to the seats.

As expected, the game was an exciting one. Shinichi watched as Kaito and Heiji shook hands, good-naturedly squeezing. Higo-sensei, their Flying Instructor, was referee, and he kept the game clean. Both teams were on fire, scoring goals and saving their posts. Ravenclaw was in the lead by 30 points, not a big margin. The audience all gasped as Mitsuhiko, the third-year Gryffindor Seeker suddenly soared up, the Snitch glinting high above the stands. The Gryffindors were screaming, first in excitement, then in disappointment as Aoko sent a Bludger his way. Mitsuhiko swerved to avoid the Bludger, but he lost the Snitch in the process. The Ravenclaws cheered.

No one saw it coming.

Amidst all the excitement happening above him, Kaito was holding the Quaffle, flying fast towards the Gryffindor goal post, with two Gryffindor Chasers on his tail, squabbling for the ball. His teammates were racing forward, ready for him to pass the Quaffle to them. He didn’t see Heiji from the other end of the field, striking the other Bludger right his way.

The hard brown ball smashed right into his right hand, striking him in the chest and knocking him clean off his broom.

The cheers turned to screams as Kaito fell, broomless. Shinichi hardly registered the Gryffindor Chasers diving down, trying to catch him. Momoi, who was flying closest to Kaito, managed to snag his sleeve, and judging by the inaudible scream Shinichi could see, jarred his no-doubt-broken arm. But the momentum was too great. The blue fabric tore, and Shinichi’s vision tunneled as Kaito smashed right to the ground from thirty feet above, bounced a little, and laid there motionless, blood pooling slowly around him.

 _He’s fine,_ Shinichi thought, ears ringing as he shoved his housemates out of the way, racing to the stairs. _He’s fine. He’s alive. Momoi-chan broke his momentum, slowed his descent, he’s fine. People fall off brooms all the time, he’s alive. He’s going to be fine._

He sprinted down the stairs, jumping down, trying hard not to think of how falling from great heights could kill someone, how Kaito wasn’t moving. _He’s fine._

When Shinichi burst out of the stands, the other players had landed around Kaito. Higo-sensei had called a time-out, and the players were nervously trying to help, but it was clear they were afraid of touching him. Aoko was already crying, kneeling next to her best friend, hands flying around him, unsure of what to do. Their Flying teacher himself was racing towards them with Araide-sensei, the school Healer, on the broom with him.

“Out of the way!” Shinichi called, his voice breaking. “Give him some space!”

Up close, Kaito looked worse. His right arm was obviously broken, and it seemed like the Bludger had smashed his right ribs in. Ruined tissue and some bone fragments stuck out, and Shinichi fought hard not to throw up or pass out. He could see Kaito was still breathing, albeit with rasping, laborious gasps, and tried to take comfort that _his boyfriend’s alive._

Araide-sensei jumped from the broom and rushed to Kaito, healing spells already streaming from his wand. Shinichi watched with wide eyes as the bleeding stopped, and bandages wrapped around the Chaser’s chest and arm. With another wave of his wand, Araide-sensei conjured up a stretcher and loaded Kaito up.

“He’ll be alright. I need to work on him inside,” Araide-sensei calmly explained to the shaken crowd.

“Sensei,” Shinichi started before he could stop himself. “Can I come with you? Please?”

He must had looked as desperate and pathetic as he felt, because the objection he could see the Healer was making turned into a soft, “Alright, but you can only escort him to the infirmary room. You have to wait outside while I treat him.”

And so Shinichi waited anxiously outside the door, pacing back and forth. He knew Araide-sensei was a fantastic Healer, he trusted in him to heal Kaito, and Shinichi logically knew that broken bones and impact injuries were not a big deal, especially in Quidditch players who got injured all the time. Still, he was worried. Kaito had been injured before, of course, but not to this extent.

Not for the first time, Shinichi wished his boyfriend would stop playing this brutal sport. He knew he would never say anything, though. Kaito was so happy and proud when he was elected Team Captain last year, he truly loved Quidditch, and enjoyed every moment he spent on a broom. Shinichi couldn’t ask Kaito to stop doing something he so obviously loved for the sake of his own peace of mind.

He spotted Heiji rushing towards him, and had to consciously suppress the anger and irritation bubbling inside him. He knew that Heiji did nothing wrong, it was part of the job as a Beater to send Bludgers the enemies’ way, and Heiji looked so contrite. Yet his emotions wouldn’t listen to logic.

“How’s the match?” Shinichi asked blandly.

“I asked for a rematch,” Heiji started, carefully approaching the ticking bomb that was his best friend. “We’re in no state to continue. Everyone was worried for Kuroba, and… I’m so sorry, Shinichi!”

The Beater blurted out the last part, bowing low. Shinichi sighed, knowing that Heiji really was innocent. He shouldn’t hold this incident against his best friend, even if he felt a little cross at him at the moment.

“It’s okay, it was an accident,” Shinichi said, trying to be the bigger person. “It’s not your fault.”

Heiji was side-eyeing him. “You’re still upset, though. You have your murder face on. It’s okay, you of all people have a right to be mad at me.”

“Ugh.” Shinichi hit his forehead against the stone walls. “Hattori, don’t be all noble and self-sacrificing right now. It makes it harder to stay mad at you. Let me stew for a while, and when Kaito woke up, I’ll be fine, okay?”

Heiji was about to say something, but a commotion started as students approached them. Kaito’s entire team was coming, anxious to get news on their Captain’s well-being. At the front of the crowd was Aoko, clearly worried sick for her best friend. Unfortunately, as the vice, she had to stay behind and deal with the team in Kaito’s absence. The Gryffindor team was also there, along with most of the seventh year students, and some underclassmen. Kaito _was_ popular and well-liked, after all.

Ran made her way to Shinichi, took one look at him, and pulled him into a crushing hug.

Shinichi could feel some tension melted away. He really treasured the life-long bond he had with her. She knew just how to comfort him without needing to say a word. Her hug made him feel calmer and steadier, like she was an anchor preventing his wandering thoughts from straying into dark waters.

“Have you heard anything, Kudou-kun? How’s Kaito?” Aoko asked, frantically approaching him.

“I don’t know,” Shinichi answered, pulling away from Ran. “Araide-sensei’s still working on him.”

Aoko bit her lips, very worried. But there was nothing any of them can do at the moment. Hakuba pulled her into a hug, murmuring comforting words and promises that their friend would be alright. The students waited anxiously in front of the infirmary, until the door opened after what felt like forever, and Araide-sensei came out.

“How is he, sensei?” Shinichi asked, anxious.

“Is he okay? Oh God, he’s alive, isn’t he?” Aoko was nearly hysterical.

“He’s going to be okay,” the Healer reported with a smile. “I’m keeping him on bedrest for at least a week, though. Broken bones are easy, but he got concussion and some organ bruising, and I think the rest will do him a world of good.”

Shinichi bowed deeply, trying to express his gratitude and relief. “Thank you so much, sensei.”

“You can see him, but please don’t crowd him. He’s still sleeping,” Araide-sensei said, stepping back and opening the infirmary door wider. “I’ll be in my office if you need anything.”

With a chorus of ‘thank you’s, the students file in. It was times like this that made Shinichi extra happy he had an official relationship status with Kaito, as it gave him the undisputed right to be the one who took his boyfriend’s hand and sit at the lone chair by his bedside.

Araide-sensei was an excellent Healer. Kaito looked like he was just sleeping, albeit he looked a little pale from blood loss. Shinichi took comfort at the feel of Kaito’s pulse, beating steady underneath his fingertips, and hardly registered the conversation going around him. He stared hard at Kaito’s face, re-memorizing every detail, and for the first time since he saw the Bludger struck his beloved, truly breathe easy.

Visitors slowly came and went, having been reassured that the Ravenclaw would live. Get-well-soon cards and gifts were left on the bedside table. Kaito slept on through it all, and Shinichi, Aoko, and Akako stood vigil. Their friends brought back dinner and made sure Shinichi ate his portion, with Ran citing Kaito wouldn’t want any of them to neglect themselves. When curfew came around, Araide-sensei politely but firmly ushered everyone out. Shinichi barely made it to the Fat Lady before he gave into his impulses and turned around, sneaking back into the infirmary.

Kaito looked otherworldly under the moonlight. It was probably Shinichi’s favorite look on him. The normally straight-laced, rule abiding – okay, _most of the time,_ when situation didn’t call for explicit rule-breaking activities – Head Boy was too anxious to enjoy the view, though. He kept glancing back to Araide-sensei’s office door, sure that any moment the Healer would come out and kick him out again. But it seemed like he got a free pass this time.

Past midnight, Kaito begun to stir.

“Hey,” Shinichi smiled in relief, squeezing the hand he was holding gently when he saw those eyelids flutter and indigos peek through.

“Hey yourself,” Kaito rasped, voice hoarse.

“Here,” Shinichi started fussing, handing Kaito a thermos of pumpkin juice left over from dinner. “Drink up. How are you feeling? Can you move your hand? Breathe okay?”

“I feel okay,” Kaito said, sounding much better after having a drink. “A bit sore, but… What happened? Did Gryffindor win?”

Shinichi shook his head, exasperated. “You fell from thirty feet, broke your dominant hand, got a concussion and who knows what else… and you’re worried about the match result?”

The Team Captain just gave him a sheepish smile.

“Hattori and Aoko arranged a rematch,” he reported. “Nobody was in the mood to continue playing. You gave us quite a scare, you know?”

Shinichi tried to act nonchalant, but he knew that Kaito knew him well enough to hear what he truly wanted to say. _You gave_ me _quite a scare._

“I’m sorry,” Kaito looked contrite. “I know you hate it when I got hurt.”

“Of course I do, you moron. I love you.”

Kaito smiled. He always loved the way Shinichi said ‘I love you’, so blunt and matter-of-factly, like there was no question, it was an undisputable fact, that Shinichi loved Kaito.

“I love you too,” he earnestly replied. “Come cuddle with me? You’re not planning on sleeping on that god-awful chair, are you?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Shinichi bit his lip, apprehensive.

“I want my Shinichi time,” Kaito pouted, turning on the full power of his puppy eyes on him.

And Shinichi was always weak for Kaito, so despite his reservations, he climbed into the hospital bed and carefully pulled the injured Chaser against his chest. Kaito snuggled close, enjoying Shinichi’s warmth, and quickly fell back asleep to the feel of his boyfriend’s hands caressing his hair.

Shinichi looked down fondly at Kaito. He was forever thankful to Araide-sensei for being such an amazing Healer. Kaito was going to be just fine… at least until the next prank war gone wrong, or another Quidditch injury, or another attempt from Akako-hime to win over Kaito – seriously, the girl needed to stop, she had started to cause real harm on his boyfriend – and Shinichi gulped.

This was only the first week of November. What would the rest of the year bring?

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I just love Hogwarts AUs. I know Quidditch in the canon (or at least in the wikia!) have a fixed schedule, but for this verse I decided that they did a draw to decide the match schedules. This fic is especially inspired by a Supernatural fic, titled Bruises & Beaters.  
> This work was not beta'ed, so if you found any mistakes, please feel free to correct me so I can fix it!
> 
> I've actually been working on another Shinkai story, but I hit a writer's block and write this instead. Sorry if I'm a bit rusty, haven't really written anything in a long time. So this is officially my first DCMK fic! Yeay! I'm wondering, is there any English Kaishin community out there? It would be so nice to have someone to bounce ideas from...
> 
> This is the list of the characters and their respective houses and achievements because they all deserve something, with bonus Sonoko and Makoto who wasn't in the story. And I changed the 'Professor' to '-sensei' because it just feels more appropriate.  
> \- Kudou Shinichi : Gryffindor Head Boy  
> \- Kuroba Kaito : Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Captain, Chaser  
> \- Hattori Heiji: Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain, Beater  
> \- Hakuba Saguru : Hufflepuff Prefect  
> \- Miyano Shiho : Slytherin Head Girl  
> \- Koizumi Akako : Slytherin, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself  
> \- Mouri Ran : Hufflepuff Prefect  
> \- Tooyama Kazuha : Hufflepuff, Ace diviner  
> \- Nakamori Aoko : Ravenclaw Beater  
> \- Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya : Gryffindor Seeker  
> \- Momoi Keiko : Gryffindor Chaser  
> \- Megure Juuzou : Headmaster, very close with Yuusaku  
> \- Higo Ryuusuke : Flying Teacher, Quidditch referee  
> \- Araide Tomoaki : School Healer  
> \- Kudou Yuusaku : Author  
> \- Kudou Yukiko : Actress  
> \- Suzuki Sonoko : Hufflepuff, Runs the school paper  
> \- Kyougoku Makoto : Hufflepuff, Head of Dueling Club


End file.
